


Zoom

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Male Character, Past Tense, Rare Pairing, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to find a girl who can keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetal_cute](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fullmetal_cute).



> A/N: Actually, the first (dialog) line was a prompt _I_ gave to fullmetal_cute, only to end up using it myself for _her_ prompt at the YA meme. ( http://community.livejournal.com/youngavengers/492110.html?thread=3575374#t3575374 )  
>  Written for: the youngavenger's prompt meme  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: September 15, 2010

"This is a new kind of different." Tommy said, watching a flash of blue zip around in the dark, kind of like a very large firefly under the streetlights.

"Gotohell." Came her reply, as fast as he was used to hearing himself speak. "Eithergetoffyourassandhelpor _PISSOFF_."

Insted of doing as she said, he reclined back on the bench. "What are you doing?"

"Working."

"Doing _what?_ "

"Removingmotionsensitiveexplosives."

Right away, Tommy sat up. "Wait. _What?_ "

"It'swhyyouweresenthere." Was her non-clarifying answer. "Tohelpmegetridofthem."

"Yeah,okay,sure." He jumped to his feet. "Whatdotheylooklike?"

*

"It would have served you right, you know." The girl, Surge, said after all the tiny white explosives were gathered.

"What?"

"Getting blown up."

"Hey!" Speed protested, mildly offended. It wasn't like he didn't hear that sort of thing frequently, but he _had_ helped her out.

"You _were_ being a jackass."

"Well, yeah." He admitted. "It's what I do well."

"Oh?" She asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye and her lips twitched into a half-smirk. "Is that all you do well?"

He gave her a full smirk in return. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He began to speed up. "Make you a deal. If you can catch me, maybe I'll tell you, with a _full_ demonstration to back it up." With that, Speed took off. "I'llevenpacemyself.Don'tfeeltobadifyoucan't." He taunted his over his shoulder. "NoteveryonecanbeascoolasIam."

A few minutes later, after a few laps around the city, he felt a hand on his arm. "Tag." She said, close enough that he could feel her breath on his ear, "You're it."

He grinned. He couldn't help it; it was so cool to find a girl who could keep up.


End file.
